1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile vehicle the turning behavior of which can be changed with inclination of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile vehicle which has a seat section for an operator and two wheels at least as the front wheels or the rear wheels arranged on the right and left spaced apart from each other, and which allows the vehicle body to be inclined to the right or left (in the roll direction) by an actuator or by shifting of the operator's body weight, has been conventionally known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S59-149878 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-088742 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 2”) describes a three-wheeled mobile vehicle which has one wheel as a front wheel and two wheels (pair of right and left wheels) as rear wheels and which is configured to allow the vehicle body to be inclined to the right or left together with the front wheel.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique wherein, while the vehicle is stopped or traveling at low speeds, a torque (in the roll direction) according to the steering angle of the front wheel serving as the steered wheel is applied to the vehicle body by an actuator.
Patent Literature 2 proposes a technique wherein, under the vehicle speed conditions of 0 to 5 km/h (while the vehicle is stopped or traveling at low speeds), an angle of inclination (of the inclining vehicle body frame side with respect to the center surface) by the resultant force of gravitational force and centrifugal force is detected by an inclination sensor, and, on the basis of the detected value of the inclination angle, a torque in the roll direction is applied to the vehicle body frame side, by a torque application mechanism having an actuator, so as to make the inclination angle zero (or, such that the falling moment by the shift of center of gravity and the rising moment by the centrifugal force are balanced).